The tale of a zora hero
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: just another one of my little stories, this one is about Mikau's ancestor The great zora hero COMPLETE


****

The tale of a Zora hero.

By Samura sheikah

Disclaimer and stuff: I do not own any of the characters, races of places in any of the Legend of Zelda games, they all belong to Nintendo (and some to Capcom)

P.s. this is based when all the Zora are little so I'm sure you can figure it out

"Come on Mikau we are going to miss the story!" Lulu's sweet little voice echoed down the corridor. 

Mikau poked his head around the corner showing his big, ebony eyes then quickly withdrew to the safety of his room. 

"Mikau! Stop playing around and let's go!" She growled storming into his room though find him hiding behind an old chest shivering. "Mikau? What is wrong?"

"People… To many people, they'll all look at me, I don't like crowds." He said

"Don't be so silly, they only LOOK at us if we're late so lets go!"

"But…" he quivered

"Alright I'll let you stay behind but your grandfather is telling the story today, don't you want to hear about your brave ancestors?" she asked

"Well… when you put it that way, but can we stay at the back so no one can see us?" he asked

"Sure now let's go!"

***

As they entered the room, the sight of about twenty Zora children filled their eyes, all crowding around the wrinkly old fish residing in a great wooden chair. 

"Now children," He said in a shaky voice "are you ready for the story?"

All the children nodded, big smiles covering their tiny blue faces

"Long before the great heroes of Hyrule, long before the great castle of Hyrule was erected, Long before the first deku-scrub stuck it's head from the lush grass and saw the world around it, Hyrule was a very different place. The world was a barren wasteland where nothing grew, nothing lived and the whole world was flat. 

Then one day, the kind goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore brought life to the land. They created the land as we know it, the spirit of law, and the beasts that would uphold the law, but as with any good power, there had to be a counterbalancing evil force. Therefore there was also a spirit of evil and lawlessness to the lands. As Hyrule grew, so to did the races, some splitting up to follow different paths. The Zora were one of these. 

When Hyrule was still young, our race was a nasty race of thieves and murderers, who killed any passing travelers who came nearby, but some Zora knew this was wrong. One of these was my ancestor, the great Miyah, Savior of our race. He helped the travelers by showing them the safe route across waters where it was too shallow for evil Zora to swim. One day they found out. 

They were so mad that they banished him to the darker waters, where Zora eating fish lived. He lived here for three days finding little food or shelter when one day a great winged whale known as the "wind fish" came to him, and told him that he must have the courage to venture out of the waters and make his home both land and sea. 

He was worried about this. He had heard stories before of Zora who ventured from the waters and who had died. But the wind fish would never lie. So he put together all his courage and took his first step out of the water, although it was hard to walk with his webbed feet. There he set up his home, ate the fruits of the earth and lived alongside the waters.

But one day he heard of a dreadful plot. While swimming he came across two great anglerfish, talking of plans to ambush and eat all the Zora in his old colony. He knew they had done wrong but he had to save them. So he swam back to his colony and told all the Zora to walk on land as he had done, where they would be safe from the approaching evil. But no one listened. 

The anglerfish were slowly closing in and the one thing left to do was go alone, but he remembered what the wind fish had told him, to use his courage to overcome any obstacle. So he took hold of the Zora chief and pulled him to shore, where he realized it was safe and called the rest to land, just before the great anglers came crashing through the waters.

The Chief thanked Miyah greatly for his courage and made a decree that all Zora in Hyrule would be lawful and just as Miyah. 

And what does this story teach you children?" he asked shuffling in his chair. 

"Always be lawful and just." said one Zora

"Trust one another." Said another

"And have the courage to stand up to your fears!" Said Mikau, rising for all to see. All the Zora children stared, but he didn't mind. He was not afraid anymore. He fled back to his room and took his guitar into hand, to write a song that would always give him courage, "The ballad of the Wind fish"…

The end


End file.
